


Our Lives Would Make A Sad, Boring Movie

by ALEMUSTDIE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, It's my first work be gentle, M/M, Meet the Family, Past Child Abuse, but just slightly, i don't know how to tag, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEMUSTDIE/pseuds/ALEMUSTDIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Brendol Hux thought would happen when he got home the previous night, a bottle of wine in his right hand and a rose in the other. </p><p>But there he is, half naked, in his boxers and a t-shirts that doesn't belong to him, facing his mother and his father, smiling weakly as their expressions turn into disgust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives Would Make A Sad, Boring Movie

This wasn't what Brendol Hux thought would happen when he got home the previous night, a bottle of wine in his right hand and a rose in the other.

This certainly wasn't what Brendol Hux thought would happen when he fucked Kylo Ren in the middle of the living room and in his bed and maybe he would have fucked him even in the shower if his beloved parents wouldn't have showed up out of nowhere at his door at an ungodly hour of the morning.

But there he is, half naked, in his boxers and a t-shirts that doesn't belong to him, facing his mother and his father, smiling weakly as their expressions turn into disgust.

It could be worst.  
So it becomes worst.

"Babe?"

 

_The dim light of morning passed through the curtains and lighted their naked bodies. Kylo Ren was peacefully sleeping in Hux's arms, his long black hair all across the freckled chest of the other. Everything was just perfect._

_Hux hadn't felt so good in ages and everything felt right. He lighted a cigarette and smoked in silence while listened the man on his chest breathing._

_The calmness radiated from him and Hux kissed his head, silently screaming his love and his gratitude towards that mess of a man that came into his life to make it a living hell, but in a good way._

_Of course it felt too good to be real. In fact the doorbell rang._

  
The lanky sleepy figure of Kylo emerges from the bedroom and walks through the hallway.  
Hux doesn't even make the effort to turn, knowing he would be wearing maybe his boxers if nothing.

"Good morning, Brendol" his father says, his voice low and authoritative, like it has always been "Your mother and I thought it was time to see how our only child was doing, it's been 3 years and we have never even received a call"

_You never even MADE a call._

  
Maybe a bit too formal and difficult to understand for a poor slightly-hangover 25 years old law student who hasn't seen his parents in 3 years and wasn't planning to see them for another 3.

  
"Good morning, Father. It's a pleasure ( _lie_ ). It's been a rough 3 years here ( _50% lie)_. I was planning on visiting during Christmas ( _lie²_ ) , but, well, I guess you just anticipated me"

Hux isn't sure of what he is saying but he is freaking out right now and Kylo is in the middle of the living room (where their clothes are still lying on the floor) looking more beautiful than ever while his parents eye him suspiciously.

And then Hux remembers that they don't know who the fuck he is.

"Oh.. Ehm.. He is Kylo, my..." _Kinda boyfriend but not really? Lover? Soulmate? Fuck buddy with feelings?_ "Boyfriend?"

His parents didn't even know he was gay for goodness's sake!

"That's interesting Brendol" his mother's voice is colder than his eyes and she doesn't even hide the wave of disapproval.

_FUCKING PERFECT._

Hux's parents walk through the living room, examining every single item, every discarded piece of clothing, every grain of dust.

Kylo catches Hux's wrist while he is walking towards the kitchen (where presumably his parents are heading - at least he is hoping that they have the decency to not go in his bedroom).

The black haired man whispers in his ear "Nice to know we are boyfriends now" and he fucking smirks.  
"I'm going to punch you in the face"  
"Good morning sunshine" and he kissed him right on the mouth, bringing his hands up to cup his face. And Hux is in love.

Everything is happening right now and Hux is feeling overwhelmed and he surely will fuck up but he loves Kylo and this is the only thing that really matters.

Kylo kisses his lover one more time before he speaks again.

"I think I should leave, like it's obvious that they already don't like me and I haven't even talked. I will just hang out down there in the park, smoking, thinking of you" (Hux swears to god that's he's going to punch him if he smirks another goddamn time).

He cannot be more disappointed.

"Absolutely fucking no. I don't want you to leave me alone with them, even if they don't like you. I need you, I can't deal with them alone... Please"

Hux probably hasn't been this sincere his whole life and maybe it is out of character for him to be terrified by the thought of having to talk to his parents alone. But he is and Kylo is the only one who can understand him and perhaps being more terrified. 

Hux fetches his trousers behind the couch, Kylo's t-shirt isn't that bad, a little bigger on him, his hair has seen better days and his parents wouldn't approve (He has to admit that he has always been proud of the look of pure horror that his parents reserved for him when he did something "shortly decorous").

Kylo, on the other hand, is less lucky. The only garment on the floor that would actually fit him are his black, super skinny, jeans (another thing Hux's parents won't approve).

"Perfect" is all Hux can say when Kylo has gotten through the struggle of putting on those ridiculously tight jeans. Now he is shirtless, the tattoos on his ribs and chest perfectly visible (especially the little HUX written just above his heart - where now Hux is placing a sweet kiss).

"Just before we go - oh my god I sound so dramatic, it's all your fault"

Kylo laughs and waits patiently as he expects some kind of declaration of love from the other.

"I just want you to know that I might lie about something to them or make some shit up. Just don't get upset, please"  
Hux's voice is a bit shaky and nervous, Kylo kisses his head and takes his hand.

"I lo-" Hux's words are cut by the quite angry voice of his father "BRENDOL HUX WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU"

The pair walks fast towards the small kitchen, the bitterness of the unfinished phrase hanging between them.

Hux's parents are posted on one side of the table, in front of them two empty chairs. His father gestures towards them, inviting them to take a sit and have a "chat".

"Brendol, my son" his mother is the first talking "Please, introduce your boyfriend or who the hell he is"

Well, if the first part of her sentence might have sound at least polite, the end certainly wasn't.

"He's Kylo"

"Just Kylo? Does he have a surname? An age or something? A job perhaps? Does he study at your university?"

Hux is visibly having some trouble and he isn't the type of person that becomes nervous while speaking to someone older than him (if so he would make a poor lawyer which he doesn't intend to be) but his parents have always made him feel like this.

Helpless. Small. Nervous.

Kylo's hand on his reassures him a bit, his gaze upon him gives him the fake bravado that he need to confront two of his biggest enemies.

"He's Kylo, Kylo Ren. He's 22. We've been dating for a little more than 2 years now"

_Lie. They've been fucking every now and then for at least a year before Kylo has decided to move in Hux's apartment after his parents have evicted him. The only constant was their fights, most of them ended with a few punches, their undeniable hate for each other and their undeniable love for each other._

"He's a bartender and a musician - a really good one"

_50% lie. Kylo was unemployed but he used to be a bartender before he punched a guy that was openly flirting with Hux during one of his shifts. But he really is a musician - a really good one too._

"That's enough I think"

Kylo is smiling weakly as he grips tightly at his hand.

"And since when does he live in your apartment, which we pay for?"

Hux blushes hard, really really hard.

Kylo has never really moved in, one night he just showed up at Hux's door with a bag full of clothes and a guitar, with tears in his eyes he begged to stay and after that he never left. Not that Hux was against it.

"He doesn't live here, he has just slept here last light, he lives with his parents. He's my boyfriend, you know? We have to see each other som-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR CHEAP EXCUSES, BRENDOL" That was his dad, he should have seen it coming. "We know he lives here, you should have known. I know everything, always. People, voices... My eyes and ears are everywhere" _Fucking spies? Really?_

And Hux somehow is not surprised

"Okay dad, okay. He lives here, now we have established it. He has nowhere to go and he's my boyfriend, it's my duty to take care of him"

"But it isn't our. If he wants to stay with you and live here, YOU have to pay for the rent. We don't want to pay for someone who doesn't deserve - IS IT THE FAMILY'S NAME ON HIS DAMN CHEST?"

 _Fuck_.

Now is Kylo turn to speak and he barely manages to contain the anger.

"You can bet it is, sir. Doesn't it look good?"

The face of his father makes is almost comical and Hux struggles to keep himself from laughing. His parents never allowed laughter when not requested.

His mother, from which he has inherited the red hair, takes one of the hands he has laid on the table.

"Brendol, my dear Brendol, I had raised you so well, what happened? He certainly has a bad influence on you, son. You are still in time, you can leave him and continue your life, a stupid tatto won't change things"

"Mother, please, do not talk like that to him, you don't know anything about him"

_You don't know how many plates he has smashed on this table._

_You don't know how many nights I've spent soothing him after one of his nightmares._

_You don't know how loud our screams are when we fight._

_You don't know how many times I have cried over your letters, when you described me as a failure, a disgrace to the family, a stain on the good name of the Huxs._

_You don't know how he makes me scream, how he makes me feel alive._

_You don't know how I make him scream, when I touch him in the right way, in the right place, when I tug his hair._

_You don't know about the sleepless nights on the roof of this damn building, getting drunk and smoking, speaking of everything that hurts, kissing hungrily, showing our scars, healing our wounds._

_You don't know about every lesson I skipped, just to stay in bed with Kylo one more hour._

_You don't know about how hard is being the son of the attorney general and everyone wants you to be just like him but you can't because you are not like him,_ _you are never going to be._

_You don't know the feeling when you realise that you are going to be remembered for the favored son of Brendol Hux Senior._

_How pathetic is that I have the same name as him?_

"Listen" Hux is serious now, he needs to say this to his parents, to Kylo, to everyone. It doesn't matter if his mother will be forever disappointed or his father won't pay for his rent. "I didn't want you to meet Kylo like this and he doesn't deserve this treatment. He is the first person that has treated me like me, like Hux, the spoiled little law student, the one who has to have everything under his control, the one who wears his suit and tie almost everyday. No one has never watched me as Kylo did. And even if our relationship isn't the best, I wouldn't want it in any different way. You two of all the people that may have something to say against us ( _the neighbours perhaps_ ) aren't going to break us apart, so if you aren't really interested in how I'm doing please leave, I want you out of my fucking apartment right now"

"I WON'T YOU HAVING YOU SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT"

His authority doesn't scare Hux anymore, he has made his choice.

"Please leave, I don't want you here, never wanted, too. I can pay for the rent myself, I can rent a smaller apartment, I can do whatever I want. Now that you have ruined my day, you can go. Or may I say, you are dismissed?"

Hux has only the time to see his father's hand rising before it collided with his face. He is impassive, he is accustomed to this, he has been for the first 19 years of his life.

Kylo unfortunately isn't. He stands up and leans on the table, his face a few centimeters far from Hux's father's face.

"If you don't leave this house right now, I'm going to fucking call the police or something, I don't care who you are, if you are a mere general or God himself. You can't hurt him like that, you have no fucking right. And believe me when I say that if you have the courage to do the same to me, I'm going to -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Hux Jr. has stood too, his hand sat the base of Kylo's spine, where it made him relax.

"Father, mother, this is the last call. Goodbye" his voice is steady, he turns towards Kylo "Babe, calm down, it didn't hurt, not how it used to, not anymore"

Then he hears the door slamming shut.  
They left, finally.

Hux's immediate reaction is to laugh, like some kind of crazy guy in an horror movie.

But shortly he begins to cry, real hot tears running down his cheeks. Kylo hugs him for what seems like an eternity, whispering words of comfort in his ear, stroking his hair, kissing his neck. 

"Well, it seems that I should get a job as soon as possible"  
"Maybe I could just reapply for the last one and promise not to punch anymore _undefended_ guys"

They laugh again, because that's what their relationship is like. They cry, they laugh, they argue and they kiss.

"Kylo" sometimes they are serious too "I think I might be in love with you"

Kylo kisses lightly his lips.

"That's good. I think I might be in love with you, too"

"And when were you going to say it? Like I've been trying to find the perfect moment and everything. Fuck off Kylo, I hate you"

Kylo hugs him even tighter, slow dancing along a music that existed only in his head.

"I know. I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!  
> I'm sorry for the mistakes that there may be, but I'm not English - corrections are gratefully accepted.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
> The title is from the song of the same name by The Hotelier. 
> 
> hatefulspirit.tumblr.com - that's my tumblr if anyone wants to follow it
> 
> Byeeee !!


End file.
